


Bad Things

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Mystradedoodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to try autofellatio with varying degrees of success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystradedoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradedoodles/gifts).



> Inspired by the livestream last night by Mystradoodles and the art she did there. [Shown in [link](http://mystradedoodles.tumblr.com/post/44355539615/not-safe-for-work-under-the-cut-more)]

Sherlock hadn't thought much about sex before John. A few brief encounters and then he'd written it all off as being simply transport, something necessary, but not enjoyable. John had brought a change to all that.

He found his skin tingling, his mind bright with flashes of pleasure he'd never gotten from physical contact before. The time John first gave him a blow job, christ, Sherlock had thought his mind would burst with the cataloging of it. Not to mention the way John talked about it after, as if giving Sherlock a blow job was the highlight of his sex life. As if Sherlock's taste, his texture, everything about his dick was somehow brilliant. 

Most things about sex with Sherlock got this reaction from Sherlock, true, and sex with John got the same reaction from him. But this, this was something Sherlock realized, slowly, he could test himself. 

Autofellatio- the act of oral stimulation of one's own penis as a form of masturbation. 

that had been one hell of a discovery when he searched for information online. Not only was there a term for what he was planning on doing, but it was something people did purely for the enjoyment, without bothering to make it into an experiment at all. There were tips for beginners, advice blogs, even porn for those that liked to watch it. What had started as a spur of the moment experiment wax fast becoming a Project, one he took notes on in his spare time, one that made John give him questioning looks over tea.

It took a month before Sherlock was ready to conduct his experiment. A month of yoga and various other forms of exercise people had recommended. A month of John's eyes going wide when he came home to Sherlock in increasingly more difficult poses.

Finally, he deemed himself ready and John was off to a late shift at the clinic. A few hours would be plenty of time to conduct his experiment, or so he thought. He started on the bed. Then the chair and the couch in quick succession, trying to find a position that worked. Finally, abs, neck and back sore, he found one that would work, in the middle of the sitting room, table pushed out of the way, all clothing strewn about him. It was mildly uncomfortable, his knees by his head, his arms straining as they helped hold him in position, spine curved almost unnaturally.

He was almost there, tongue nearly reaching the tip of his half-hard cock when John walked in. His cock gave a twitch, more than that when John let out a low moan, followed by the sound of his jacket hitting the floor. It was just the encouragement Sherlock's cock needed to stiffen enough for the final quarter of an inch, to brush the sensitive skin against his tongue. John was apparently a key ingredient in this. Just the thought of him watching as Sherlock wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock made Sherlock groan with desire.

The fact was filed away for later consideration as Sherlock tilted his hips further toward his mouth, trying to reach as much of his cock as he could. Part of it was showing off, but he didn't care. He showed off his mind for John on cases, how was this any different? He was simply showing off his body for John's enjoyment, and his own. The latter he admitted only when the thud of John's knees on the carpet next to him gave Sherlock the first taste of his own precum.

He ddn't bother to look and see how undressed John was, hardly hearing the words being whispered in a delicious husky tone. "Bithee, Thon." he replied, focused entirely on his now cooperating member.


End file.
